The present application claims priority under 35 USC 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-178312 filed on Jun. 13, 2001 the entire contents thereof is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine starting system by which operability at the time of restarting an engine is enhanced and the operation can be securely performed.
2. Description of Background Art
An engine starting system, particularly one in which the restartability during a condition where the engine has been warmed up, is known for example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-220525 entitled xe2x80x9cCarburetor Starting System.xe2x80x9d
In FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-220525, a starting system is described in which a starting system main body 1 (the symbols described in the above publication are used here) is provided with a hot starting air passage 10 whose upstream side is in communication with the atmospheric air and whose downstream side is in communication with an intake passage on the engine side of a throttle valve for opening and closing the intake passage of a carburetor main body. A second starter valve 11 is provided at an intermediate portion of the hot starting air passage 10 with a knob fitted on the second starter valve 11.
In the starting system, by opening the second starter valve 11 to supply outside air into the intake passage of the engine, the rich fuel-air mixture in the engine combustion chamber at a hot time is thinned to be an easily ignitable fuel-air mixture ratio, thereby enhancing the restartability of the engine.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-220525, in order to open the second starter valve 11, it is necessary to put the hand off the handle and bring the hand to the knob of the carburetor disposed on the lower side of the vehicle body frame and the fuel tank. Therefore, it is necessary to look into the knob from above or to grope for the knob. Thus, there is a demand for an enhancement in the operatability at the time of restarting.
Some carburetors are provided with a choke knob for enhancing the startability at the time when the engine is cold. In the case where both the choke knob and the knob for opening the second starter valve 11 are provided, there is also a risk of mistaking one knob for another at the time of operating one of the two knobs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve an engine starting system, and thereby to enhance operability at the time of restarting to enable assured operation.
In order to attain the above object, the present invention is directed to a motorcycle comprising a choke used at the time of starting in a cold condition and a hot starter valve used at the time of restarting an engine stopped during operation which are annexed to a carburetor. An operational cable extends from the hot starter valve. An end of the operational cable is connected to a hot starter lever provided in the vicinity of a handle so that the hot starter valve can be opened by operating the hot starter lever.
Since the hot starter valve is connected to the hot starter lever provided in the vicinity of the handle through the operational cable, the hot starter lever can be easily operated while always keeping hold of the handle. As compared to the case of putting an operator""s hand off the handle and operating a knob as, for example, in the related-art structure wherein the hot starter valve is opened by operating the knob fitted to the carburetor, operability at the time of restarting the engine can be further enhanced according to the present invention.
In addition, where both a knob for a choke and a knob for a hot starter valve as in the related art are provided on the carburetor, there is the risk that the operator would operate the knob for the choke while intending to operate the knob for the hot starter valve. In contrast, according to the present invention, the hot starter lever is present within the visual field of the driver, so that the hot starter lever can be securely operated.
The present invention includes a hot starter lever that is swingably fitted to a swing shaft for a clutch lever provided on a handle.
Since the hot starter lever is present in proximity to the clutch lever, the hot starter lever can be operated while operating the clutch lever. Therefore, the engine can be started while gears are meshed, and quick restarting can be performed.
Since the swing shaft is used in common for both the hot starter lever and the clutch lever, the number of component parts can be reduced, and parts cost can be reduced.
The present invention is directed to a position for leading out the operational cable for the carburetor that is provided on the upper side of a choke knob. It is possible to obviate interference between the operational cable and the choke knob.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.